heroes_of_the_wastesfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen
You are reading lore for R*CU. For MCCU, click here Karen Lee is Justin Aurum's assistant at the Crimson Caravan HQ in Maze Bank Tower. Appearance Karen has short dark brown hair down to the top of her shoulders. She usually wears a bright red shirt with a tan skirt, but can occasionally be seen with a black top and black skirt. She also has a long necklace. Personality Karen is Justin's snarky assistant and receptionist for the Crimson Caravan Headquarters located atop Maze Bank Tower. She has an MBA and will not let you walk away without hearing about it. Job Karen organizes any and all meetings for Justin and makes sure the office is clean. She also does part of the financial branch's work, mostly inputting numbers for Justin to interpret and work with. Biography Karen Lee is an adult woman living in Los Santos. Her original husband, Detective Edmund Ross, lived near the Mission Row police station in the slums of Los Santos around Vespucci Boulevard. As a Detective, Ross rarely saw his wife and kids, especially since crime is heavy in the part of town that he was stationed in. This, of course, caused lots of pressure to exist within Karen, mainly due to the stress of raising two children in a troubled part of town without the constant presence of a father figure. The two drifted apart more and more as the trials of parenthood began to overwhelm Karen, eventually causing a big fight that involved the police visiting their home. Ross was able to explain the situation, especially with his senior position, but Karen never forgot the moment he almost hit her. While Karen dealt with her burdensome life at home with the kids, Ross dealt with a more dire situation involving the crime group known as "The Justice Brood" and the famous vigilante "The Crimson Wolf". The man despised both parties, regardless of how helpful the Wolf was in bringing down crime. Ross felt as if the Wolf was stealing his glory and this idea pushed him deeper into a state of depression and farther down the bottle. Seeing his family less and less, Ross began to grow worried that his wife was being disfaithful. When his suspicions seemingly came true, Ross fell into a deep depressive slump and never returned. With the Wolf taking the pride from his job and his wife losing interest in him, the only thing Ross had left were his kids, but they too rarely saw him on accounts of his time consuming occupation. Edmund Ross committed suicide with his revolver at his desk, spilling crimson red blood on the walls of the Detective's Agency. He left a stack of case files on his desk that had all been solved by the Crimson Wolf. Karen loved her husband and was distraught by this news. She never cheated on him. Ross believed that Karen cheated with the mechanic that worked on their car as he visited often, but the reasoning behind these visits were purely work related. He needed to get different parts for their vehicle and it required multiple visits. Karen also developed a hatred for this Crimson Wolf vigilante as he was part of the reason for her husband's suicide. Karen was pushed into depression after her husband's death and she neglected her children. She would lay in bed all day and forget about them, only giving them attention when she absolutely needed to. Eventually, this behavior led to disaster. When Karen left to buy some wine from the local convenience store, she left the oven on, and a fire broke out in the home. The house was set ablaze and the children perished in the flames. Karen was broken after this. After she lost her kids, Karen spent some time pondering why she even chose to continue living. After some time, she realized her only purpose was to get revenge on the Crimson Wolf. She remembered that the mechanic she spoke to worked under him so she contacted him. The mechanic listened to Karen and was able to get her a job underneath Justin Aurum. Karen took a position as the receptionist for the Crimson Caravan, a conglomerate that deals in the automobile business. Karen is now Justin Aurum's trusted advisor and receptionist, but deep down she vows to one day take revenge on him and bring his business crumbling to the ground, as he did with her family. Trivia * It is hinted at that there might have been a short lived relationship between Justin and Karen, but no tangible evidence exists. As such most people generally ignore the concept. * Ryan Gonzales, Justin's partner and friend, despises Karen and claims she is evil. He does not speak with her when he visits the HQ. Category:RCU Characters